All The King's Men
by PopsicleCat374
Summary: [Overwatch x Harry Potter] Slash! and Het! These are all One-shots featuring Harry potter paired with one of the Heroes, I plan to write one for each hero. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Soldier 76 (Young!)

In My Sights

Pairing: Jack Morrison (young!) /Harry Potter (Before Overwatch! Talon Agent!)

Warning: Ages fucked up to my liking, Cursing, mentions of drinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them.

There was a time he worked for Talon before he became a part of Overwatch, a part of a team he loved more than anything in the world.

Harry Potter smirked hefting the gun up and aimed at the head of another Overwatch goony, Nineteen years old and already a Talon Strike team captain. with a hum, he pulled the trigger and watched the man fall for a moment before he burst into action continually moving in and out of cover to stay safe from blasts coming his way and stray weaponry. "Well, would you look at that" Harry almost stumbled off the ledge he was on, but the mysterious speaker grabbed the scruff of his leather jacket to steady him, "looks like I found a sniper" Harry noted the wall of mass in front of him and gave a quick glance behind him wondering whether he should chance the 35-40ft drop, revealing his magic to an obviously high ranking soldier, or attempting to attack this mass of muscle who was in all honesty way to close for him to be able to attack effectively anyway. You aren't going anywhere" the blond man spoke but Harry barely heard him over the renewed sounds of battle, so it was more like a "u an oin o wer" but he got the point nonetheless, so maybe he could bluff his way out? The blond man dragged him into one of the conjoined rooms and shed him of all his weaponry before checking his surroundings and tying him up with nearby cloth, and damn did he know how to tie a knot Harry thought. "So nice weather we're having, eh?" He mentally berated himself when the blond soldier gave him a long look before glancing out the window again, Harry sighed but flashed the man a roguish smile anyway, he had to get working on this knot, "Yeah it's been nice, but I guess that good old Yankee climate works well, isn't that right mate?" At this point he was just spouting absolute bullshit, "Shut up" the blonde growled as he supped up his rather large, rather intimidating gun "alright, no need to get your panties in a twist Mr. America" the knot was almost undone, he smiled in relief when they finally came undone. Blondie-locks cocked his gun and poked it out of the window with his back turned to him, Harry felt slightly insulted but, this was to his advantage he supposed, charging up his power a circle of toxic green magic danced over his palm in anticipation of a rather excessive explosion of the best kind, to say he loathed being ignored was an understatement.

The man spoke into his comm and pulled the trigger in quick succession, Harry crept up behind him and before he could do his regular tap and kill, the man did a 360 and Harry nearly fell over trying to block the kick coming his way. The wizard snarled and charged up his magic again, this time, soldier boy stared at his hand with a slight amount of fear and confusion. That was good, Harry thought, let him be wary. The man lunged forward but Harry was already two steps ahead, disappearing with a sharp crack, Harry appeared behind the soldier and plunged his now glowing arm downward "Pulse" he whispered and his magic exploded outward in a haze of heat and fire.

What Harry didn't expect after the fiery blast was a sharp kick to ribs and a gun stuffed into his mouth, he wheezed for a moment and let a string of curses that came out as incomprehensible mumbles around the guns nozzle, he looked up at the Egyptian woman and immediately recognized the tattoo on her face, slumping to the side he sighed around the famed snipers gun. Ana smiled as the defeated boy stood up to her instruction, this was the hellion giving the newly formed Overwatch a hell of a time trying to take down Talon, between the rather impressive sniping and the explosions that no one could detect or identify in origin, and his strange ability to appear in random moments, he was a handful.

Ana looked back at the sound of clattering and smiled in relief at the sight of Jack, a little torn up from the kids explosion but alive. "You got him?" Jack grumbled, he didn't think something so small could outfox him so quickly "yeah, what we will be doing with him is the problem" Harry rolled his eyes and backed up enough to get rid of the gun, both agents watching him like a hawk would a mouse. "We'll take him with us...hell he might even be useful" blondie said while glaring daggers at him, Harry shifted and with that, so did the safety on both of the guns pointed at him, his arse was hurting and this was getting boring, the two agents exchanged words still keeping their eyes on him and he sighed, either show his magic or be taken prisoner and right now he was going to go with the lesser of the two evils. With a loud crack both from the weaponry and his apparation, he was gone.

Jack stared at the spot for a moment and rubbed his temples "Shit" Ana shook her head "you can say that again".

-:-:-:-:-

The months following the first meeting between Jack and Harry led to a strange rivalry where Jack would capture Harry, and Harry escaping, much to the exasperation of his favorite soldier, to the irritation of a certain sniper, and the eternal amusement of one Harry James Potter.

-:-:-:-:-

Jack was at his wits end he smacked his forehead and stared at the tied up Harry, apparently they were now on speaking terms. "So good looking, how's life going?" Well to the wizard they were always on speaking terms, Jack just hadn't gotten the memo until Harry upgraded to flirting. "Alright, how's dry cleaning?" He sighed, Harry was already out of his bindings and had sauntered up to him with a grin, "living hell, mate" he said, stretching out his limbs he sighed at the satisfying crack, "Blood is so hard to get off my mission clothes, I actually contemplated having our little tryst in my birthday suit" Jack rubbed his temples with a nod. "I'm going to be straight with you" Harry snorted "straight? I'm anything but, darling" he rolled his eyes "How would you like to join Overwatch?" Jack prepared to take satisfaction in a shocked gasp and maybe a no, "sure" Harry smiled with a shrug, The blonde found himself gaping. "Things at Talon have gotten rather...bland" Harry muttered "Go kill this person Harry! Go Torture that one Harry! It has gotten rather repetitive, besides..." Harry leaned back a bit "Where else do I get to see an arse that fine?" Jack took a moment to register the Talon Cap- no former Talon members words. "Y-your name is Harry?" He stuttered, Jack Morrison didn't stutter, so why the hell did he just stutter. "Yes, love" The wizard waved his hand and the blonde was suddenly following him against his will, "keep up".

-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry or King it was now, smiled as he continually embarrassed his favorite soldier at the annual meeting, He dropped himself onto the man's lap, and listened for a moment to the blonde's high-speed sputtering before pecking him on the lips to shut him up. "So are you dating now?" Reyes said with an eyebrow raise.

"No"

"Yes"

They said simultaneously, one with a scowl and the other with a Cheshire-like grin.

"No!" said Jack.

"Yes" Harry shot back, a smile plastered on his face.

"NO!" Jack nearly yelled.

"No" Harry repeated, calmly.

"YES!"

"Glad you agree, Jack" Harry thought that perhaps, he took too much enjoyment from annoying his almost-boyfriend.

-:-:-:-:-

A few months later, a pub in Dorado:

Reinhardt Laughed merrily along with a drunken Törbjörn, Harry took scorpion shots on a dare against Ana and Reyes chatted with his blonde friend, "you know, I never really asked how you and King over there met" Reyes said after taking a large swig from his pint, Jack looked over at his boyfriend, looked back at Reyes and sighed "how about we just get shit-faced instead?" He said "fine with me" And so they did.

-:-:-:-

The next morning:

"JACK!" The blonde winced and groaned, he had a hell of a hangover. "Over here!" He yelled out, he sat up on the bed, he was on the airship, Ana must have brought them back to the ship drunker than skunks. Harry jogged in half-naked, catching sight of him he grinned and tackled him back into bed, "I love you" the green eyed man muttered into his chest, Jack's usually quick mind stalled, as it did whenever the wizard was involved, Harry was so small compared to him he thought as his brain rebooted, 5'5 to his own 6'1 he reached his neck while on his toes, it was almost cute how angry Harry got when it was mentioned, with that thought Jack's mind Crashed again, "I love you too" and perhaps Jack didn't notice, because if he did he would gloat to the end of his days, because, for once he had managed to shock Harry into speechlessness.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2: Reinhardt

Knights and Kings

Pairing: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Harry Potter (King) (Disbanded! Overwatch!) (in the middle of Dragonslayer comic!)

Warning: Ages are screwed to fit my purpose. Harry is 45-50 Reinhardt is still his regular 61, Harry still looks like he is in his 20's because of magic, and master of death hoopla. Emotional, Cute, small sneaky kisses behind Brigitte's back. Doesn't completely follow Dragonslayer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them.

They were fools in love, and Reinhardt loved every moment of it, every moment he spent with King. He didn't understand why someone as beautiful as King would want with an old man like him, Harry could have gone with anyone else, someone more handsome, someone younger than this old washed up German knight.

Harry was shaking in his sleep again, tossing and turning, letting out panicked gasps. It was his nightmares again, Reinhardt gently pulled the younger man up from the bunk and held him close, "Wake up" he murmured into his lover's ear and with a gasp the wizard shot up, promptly knocking his forehead onto the Knights chin. "Oh, I woke you up again, didn't I?" He murmured quietly, Reinhardt took hold of Harry's hand and both stood there in the quiet darkness. Harry huffed against the Knights chest when he heard snoring in the background "we are going to wake up Brigitte" Reinhardt snorted leading him out of the hostel quietly. "This is ridiculous, I swear the damn things are multiplying" Harry finally said as he settled down onto the patio, "well, you are just going to have to sleep with me then, Ja?" The wizard looked up and started to shake his head "aren't I already sleeping with you?" He said with an eyebrow raise. Reinhardt chuckled and held onto King's hand and bowed his head, he was so big compared to Harry, a giant. And they sat there until the sun came up and Brigitte decided to come down and lecture them on running off in the middle of the night.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry turned over the chest plate and proceeded to try and get it into a box. "Harry! We're going out to eat! Do you want anything?" Brigitte yelled from the bus door, "tell Reinhardt to tone down on the Currywurst, and bring me back some chocolate, I've run out because of a certain knight!" Harry smiled as he heard a Faint "it wasn't me..." Fade out as they walked away. Now to get back to this damned armor.

-:-:-:-:-:-

with Reinhardt and Brigitte:

Reinhardt walked by Brigitte's as they strolled across the town, the streets were empty. "Hello! Is anyone there!" Brigitte yelled out into the town "it's like a ghost town" he murmured as they walked down the street until Brigitte came across the graffiti of some sort of dragon "Look at this Reinhardt" she dragged the man over, and tapped something into her holo-watch "there have been reports of armed scavengers raiding towns in this region and claiming them as their territory" she winced "the local authorities are so inept and underfunded they can't do anything about it" Reinhardt turned from the engineer to hear rustling "Hey, you're big" a small girl holding a stuffed lion "have you come to save us from the dragons?"

"Dragons?" Muttered the knight, Brigitte gave him a look and turned back to the child "um, not real dragons right? Let's not give the big guy the wrong idea, he has an active imagination".

Attracted by the sound of struggling Reinhardt turned to see two men ganging up on an older man. "Time to pay up old man" said stooge #1, "yeah, I've got a feeling the mayor's been holding out on us!" said stooge #2 "Please! You've taken so much! People are leaving the town in droves" cried the old one. Reinhardt hated bullying "I believe you two have overstayed your welcome here" he interjected, the two men looked back at him as he clenched his fists "I advise you return whatever goods you have stolen" he finished. Before he could do anything another harsh voice distracted him "And I advise you to leave before you get hurt stranger" he turned and nearly snarled as a bald tattooed man held onto the girl from before a crowd of gang members formed around him. "A little out of your league, don't you think?" Said the same man, "I have dealt with ruffians like you before" Reinhardt stood his ground "you do not frighten me" the gang leader turned his head side to side his arm swung over the scared girls shoulders "Maybe not, hell you might even put up a good fight, but if it comes to that" his grip on the girl tightened "somebody innocent might get caught in the crossfire" he looked at him with shifty eyes "best for everyone if you stand down" Reinhardt looked long and hard at the man and settled, the girl was still in the criminals grip "coward" he muttered.

The man began to beat on him where he stood "Let's give our new friend..." He was punched in the face as cheers went up "a warm welcome!" They held Brigitte back "Reinhardt!" She screamed

As he was beaten down. The gang leader cocked his head "Reinhardt? Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch? I knew you looked familiar! You used to be a hero! Now your just a sad old man stuck in the past!" The gang leader leaned onto his shoulder "too stubborn to realize the world has already passed you by, your day in the sun has come and gone, Reinhardt give it up" he pushed off him "show your face here again and we won't go easy on you like this time" he signaled for the men to let Brigitte go, she immediately ran over to help him up. "Come on boys! He's learned his lesson! We've got a few more towns to hit today" Reinhardt heaved himself up when he heard who he assumed was the girl's father "go back inside where it's safe Hanna, he can't help us" and Reinhardt's eyes flashed with determination.

As they meandered back to their Bus, Brigitte looked up at the knight worriedly, his face set in stone. "Maybe we should sit this one out, let somebody take care of things for once", Reinhardt's head jerked to the side "as you said the local authorities have no power here anymore, there is no one else". He said as they approached their home, and Harry.

-:-:-:-:-:-

He sat there for an hour cleaning out the damn place, he really needed to go grocery shopping because all they had in their fridge was old Currywurst, Beer, and some miscellaneous crap. And just as he pulled out a trash bag full of crap, Brigitte stopped in front of him. Harry dropped the bag and ran over to the two to see a beat up Reinhardt "what the hell happened to you?" He growled pulling him off of Brigitte and dragging him over to the stairs. "He got in a fight, with some gang called the Dragons" Brigitte hissed through clenched teeth, The Knights head was bowed "I'm going back" he muttered under his breath. "What was that mate? Because I swear I just heard you were going to go back, when you are obviously not!" The wizard hissed as he helped the man out of his shirt and waved for Brigitte to bring over the first aid pack. "They were terrorizing the town, Harry" Harry wrapped gauze around a larger wound on his chest and sighed, he put a hand on the smaller cuts, they glowed a soft green before healing "you're going to break out the old armor" was his exasperated response "you will let me go? Without a fight?" Harry rubbed his temples "No, I'm letting you go, and I'm coming along" he said finishing up and making his way back inside.

Reinhardt looked at King's back, as did a smirking Brigitte "Come on old man, got to get you up to par with that fox your dating" snickered the engineer, Reinhardt smiled, they had some armor to fix.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Reinhardt and Brigitte walked over to the side of the R.V. To a yellow glowing pad on the side, Brigitte placed her hand on the pad and waited for a split second as the door slid to the side and revealed Reinhardt's old set of armor, Reinhardt smiled softly at the gleaming metal, Harry had cleaned and organized everything in the compartment. "He's an angel, I swear". Brigitte said as she took out prices of armor "we need new parts, your armor can't handle another battle in this condition" sighed the engineer, no matter how clean that didn't stop the parts from being old from disuse. "When has that ever stopped us before? even old and worn" Reinhardt's grin was infectious and Brigitte smiled back.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry, when Overwatch was still together, had worn his old Talon outfit for the longest before Winston had decided that a hero couldn't wear a rather menacing red and black ensemble, complete with red spikes on the choker he wore to show his leadership over the strike-team. So his favorite gorilla scientist had made him a "super-suit" of sorts, that held a resemblance to his Talon uniform but instead, through lots of sleepless nights staying over at the gorillas lab, managed to make a suit that conducted and stored his magic. The black leather jacket that cut off over his chest, and the armor that managed to pass off as a latex, and leather pants to match, along with the Rather bulky belt that wrapped around his waist a few times as storage for his excess magic, and sometimes detached as a makeshift grenade, but that was a one-time thing. Harry admitted that some of the agents of Overwatch liked to jokingly call it the sex-suit, namely Ana. And apparently he still managed to look good in it, courtesy of a drunken Brigitte and an adoring Reinhardt.

And every time he managed to walk out in the thing Brigitte always without fail wolf-whistled and started to make jokes. Like now for example, "Damn! Harry if you weren't dating the old man over there, and old enough to be my father I would tap that!" Brigitte was being honest too, Harry was pushing 50 and hadn't aged physically past 25, his hair was still thick and long reaching mid-back still a raven black, his skin was smooth and flawless, and he still moved like a gymnast. No matter how many "I feel old" jokes Harry made, Brigitte wanted to age as well as Harry apparently did, or be immortal because Harry might be immortal, she was still looking into it.

Reinhardt wasn't bad looking himself considering he was in his 60's he could have passed off for a man just pushing his 40's if it wasn't for his white hair, he was a ridiculously tall and buff man who was a decorated soldier, she was pretty sure he didn't age like he should either.

Reinhardt walked out in full armor, and Harry smiled at the determined look on his Knights face as he put on his helmet. "Are you ready to slay some dragons?" Harry grinned, and Brigitte groaned, both knew how active Reinhardt's imagination could be.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry and Reinhardt stood in front of the Dragons hideout, well, Reinhardt stood, Harry was sitting on the man's armored shoulders.

"DRAGONS" the knight bellowed almost knocking Harry off his shoulders. "MY NAME IS REINHARDT WILHELM, AND I STAND AS CHAMPION FOR THE INNOCENTS OF THIS LAND! FACE ME NOW IN HONORABLE COMBAT!" Harry loved Reinhardt with all his heart and he couldn't help but peck the armored cheek.

The door of the old factory slid open with a hiss as green light flooded the night. "This guy again" growled the gang-leader from his motorcycle "PUT HIM DOWN FOR GOOD THIS TIME" the man yelled to the gang rally in behind him, another man poked his head out and stared at Reinhardt's armor "he steal that armor from a museum or something? And who's the pretty boy?" "Reece, that's him!" One muttered with wide eyes "who?" Said goon #1 "King, man! King from Overwatch!" Hissed the semi-informed one.

Harry grinned as he sharply jerked his shoulder to the side and released a rather intimidating crack, an intimidation tactic from his Talon days, and it worked from what he could tell the men nearest to him flinched. He looked up at Reinhardt and knew the man's imagination had gone into overdrive.

With a smirk his magic pulsed to life from his palms, toxic green wisps rose from his fingers, and the green circles formed over his palms that spelled out death for his enemies. He felt like a good old fashion, hit and run today, or as it should be called "explode and teleport away".

-:-:-:-:-

Inside Reinhardt's mind:

Reinhardt observed the men around him and watched as they turned into actual dragons in his mind's eye, he looked back at his lover and saw that he was absolutely glowing, literally he was glowing a bright green, With a war cry he burst into action.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry was having the time of his life, he missed this, "confringo!" He watched the burst of flames consume his opponent for a moment before flipping around and kicking the other gang member's side. He missed fighting, with Reinhardt, and with a team, his subconscious tacked on.

Reinhardt tossed away the gang leader and approached the fallen enemy, hefting his war hammer onto his shoulder. "The sun has not yet set on this Knights journey". he said "if you trouble the people of this land again, I will not show you mercy like this time" the gang leader groaned pitifully in response.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Brigitte drove up to them with a grin after they had laid waste to the Dragons headquarters. "Hey, strangers! Looks like you need a ride" she laughed, Reinhardt started to shed his armor and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile as he walked into the vehicle. Reinhardt followed soon after with a nod to a giggling Brigitte, he grabbed Harry by the waist as he entered the room and hugged him tightly "that was fun, was it not?" Harry held onto Reinhardt's face and kissed his favorite knight, "yeah it was, brings back some memories" they stood there for a moment "Look at you two! Old men in love!" said a sneaky Brigitte who dodged the shoe thrown at her.

"Well, while you two are snogging in there, I will be driving to town, that okay with you Reinhardt, Harry?" Both waved her away, the engineer grinned, it was like having two overly affectionate and cool dads she thought as she steered her way back to town.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry smiled as the girl looked up at him adoringly, showing kids magic tricks that he knew they would love. Glowing orbs that seemed to contain galaxy's inside twisted between his fingers, he smiled at a girl with a stuffed lion, he solidified one of the orbs into a marble and offered it to her "I-I can have this?" Harry pushed his hand forward "I am offering it to you aren't I?" She nodded and took it delicately "it won't break, darling" he murmured "you were the one making all the pretty lights last night, weren't you?" She got excited "you were beating back the dragons too! Like a knight and a wizard!" She seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Harry walked up to Reinhardt who finished speaking to the mayor and wrapped his arms around the large man's waist "If I could I would have a kid someday" he said staring at the little girl with the stuffed lion "well, we have Brigitte, does that count?" Reinhardt whispered. "I heard that!" Brigitte yelled, as she walked toward the same girl and handed her something that Harry and Reinhardt couldn't identify from where they were standing.

Brigitte smiled and kneeled next to the girl who had been the catalyst for reigniting Harry's and Reinhardt's Fire and took out scrap pieces she had recovered from the Dragons hideout that she had made to replicate Reinhardt's armor and sized to fit the stuffed lion. "I made some upgrades with the scrap we gathered from the dragon's hideout" she fit the armor around the stuffed lion and handed it back to the child "I LOVE IT!" She jumped up and down while cuddling with the armored lion.

"By the way, miss?" The girl asked "call me Brigitte" she replied, "what's the name of those two?" She pointed at the cuddling old men, Brigitte grinned: "those two, they're heroes!" The girls eyes widened in awe "and the big one's name is Reinhardt while the shorter one is King or Harry" the girl smiled up at her "if they're heroes, I want to be a hero too!" Brigitte patted the girl's shoulder as she stood up and grinned: "The world could always use more heroes".

"Harry! Reinhardt! Come on! Let's head back!" She yelled the two men approached her "alright now let's see about getting those supplies you two!" Harry nodded and Reinhardt grinned, "and Currywurst!" The knight gleefully added.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3: Genji

Wishing for Something Pairing: Genji Shimada/Harry Potter (King) (I thought it sounded cool)

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Harry Potter, I am just playing with them.

Back then, when he lay on the cold ground of the Shimada complex blood pooling around him, his own blood, he remembered wishing for death. The pain and betrayal were more than he could handle then and vaguely he remembered someone telling him to hang on, he looks back on it now and realized it was most likely Mercy in her attempts to keep him stable. Genji watched King joke around with Reinhardt and Lena at the dock waiting for the go ahead "So what before mission rituals do you lot have" Lena choked out after her fit of laughter, "a keg of beer for luck" rumbled the knight and Harry grinned glancing back at him, the cyborg ninja held in a groan when the wizard opened his mouth "you see, what we, and by we, I mean Mercy and I, Like to do, no, need to do! is..." Reinhardt gave Harry a look but the wizard continued "Is slap Genji's ass, before and after every big mission" Lena choked and seemed to disappear in a flash of blue for a moment before reappearing and collapsing into laughter. "Good joke, mate, I almost believed ya!" Tracer hopped back onto her feet and collected herself, that moment they received the transmission, He walked toward them with a head shake. It was moments like these he wished he could stop King from speaking.

-:-:-:-

He wished he could take back every negative thing he had ever said to King. The Cyborg held the wizard in his arms, leaping away from bullets and God knows what else in an attempt to find somewhere safe to put down his precious cargo. This mission no matter how crucial was supposed to be easy, transport the cargo through King's Row and back. But, something had to have gone wrong on Intel, the entire map was littered with Talon agents who had ambushed them. Genji wished he hadn't, that they all hadn't surrendered to the friendly atmosphere and let their guards down, because now King was unconscious and on his way to death's door, taking down almost all of the Talon agents in his quadrant in a burst of magic and rage, Reinhardt was close to King's condition barely standing as he was pelted with heavy artillery, and explosives and Tracer was faltering with each step she took, flashing in and out of existence, the machine on her chest having taken heavy damage. He himself had also taken extensive damage, running out of shuriken long ago he held his glowing katana in one hand and attempted to support and shield the fading King with the other. Genji was stuck on the defensive, "hey Genji?" He looked down at the somewhat lucid King "can you let me go? I won't mind if you do" Green eyes were dulled and fading fast and Genji snarled, he knew what Harry wanted, what he wished for, he put the wizard down gently and stood in front of him grasping his katana tightly with both hands. And he absolutely refused to let that wish be granted.

"RYŪJIN NO KEN O KURAE!"

The green dragon twisted and snarled taking out the last of Talon with a final roar, dying in a flash of light and taking the last of Genji's strength with it the ninja slumped slightly but gave a concerned Reinhardt a nod the German knight held The unconscious Tracer in his arms, he picked up Harry handling the man delicately avoiding the wounds littering his body. Together they lumbered to the checkpoint and nearly fell over in relief, once again Genji became familiar to Mercy's voice, only, this time, the soft Swiss voice was replaced with the desperate weak voice of a dying King, and he wished, not entirely sure what for, but he wished and he wished and perhaps he was wishing for something he couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4:Hana

Game Goons

Pairing: Hana Song ( )/Harry Potter (King)

Warnings: Foul language, cuddling, ages are once again fucked around with (Hana 19) (Harry 18), Harry is terrible at video games but awesome at combat, Hana is the best at video games and good at combat but loses to Harry's short ass.

Harry is Hana's combat instructor when she becomes part of Overwatch. OVERWATCH! Hana and Lució, Ex-TALON! Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: So I had to replace Genji's chapter because the website messed up it's formatting and it looked so cluttered and I have to edit this one for grammatical mistakes because sometimes I just don't notice some things until I look over it like four times, so bare with me here.

Hana smirked at the man next to her, a soldier apparently, his head bowed in shame, who had in the heat of the moment accepted a dare from a friend and had challenged her to a round of a new shoot em' up game that he had just bought, thinking that she, a nationally ranked gamer wouldn't be familiar with it. He would've been right too if she hadn't been given the game before official release. She patted the soldiers back with a smile "I play to win" the man sighed and nodded, Hana was being escorted to an Overwatch base called Gibraltar and was supposed to meet her new instructor there, she had no idea who it would be, the head of recruitment had laughed in her face and said she should get ready for a hell of a time, completely avoiding the issue of identification of whoever was supposed to be training her for her new role as an Overwatch agent.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry flipped through the case file with a sigh, what a character McCree was, but then again, so was everybody who worked at Overwatch. He was on his way from a training session with another recruit, a kid named Lució who managed to make Reinhardt look like a cynic with his ridiculous idealism. The new case was a girl named Hana code name , why the random period he wasn't sure, apparently she was a gamer from Korea, Harry wasn't entirely sure if that gave you the qualifications to pilot a highly advanced mech with a ridiculous amount of armament but, who was he to judge? A year older than him too. "She's cute" Harry stopped that train of thought where it started, nope he wasn't going down that particular road today, he stood at the docking station and waited.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hana sighed as they finally landed, she pushed herself up and stretched, smiling at the satisfying pops that sounded. Grabbing her bag she sauntered down the airships hallway per the instructions of the same soldier she had opened a can of whoop ass on. "Ms. Song?" Harry tapped her shoulder, she was around the same height as him, he noticed, that's a surprise usually he was always the shortest. "Hmm? Who are you? If you want to challenge me to a game, forget it shortie, you'll lose!" the gamer spouted in quick succession and Harry took a step back "No, I don't think I was planning on a "game", quite the opposite actually, I'm Harry Potter, or King if you prefer to address me as so, I'm your new combat instructor" Harry smiled with all his teeth, perhaps it came off as rather threatening, but then again, he hated being called short. Hana stood there with her mouth open for a moment, then burst into laughter "You! A combat instructor? Don't make me laugh, you probably couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!" Was her response. Harry was getting rather irritated at this point, he gave her a toothy grin "I guess with that much energy to spare, we can start right away?" Internally he laughed at the sputtering the girl started to do after he said that "glad you agree! This way, mate!" He grabbed her arm and apparated with a sharp crack.

Soldier one shook his head and nudged his team mate to stop gaping, at this point he was considered a veteran at babysitting the heroes of Overwatch and was used to Kings teleporting tricks.

-:-:-:-:-

He landed on the training mat with a slight stumble, he would never get used to side-along apparation but it was worth seeing Hana crumpled over and gaping in shock. "The training session starts now" Harry helped the girl up with a Cheshire cat's grin "welcome to hell, darling" Hana gulped as she heard mechanical whirring and stared at the slowly rising turrets that replaced the wall tiles.

An hour later saw to her attempting to dodge rubber bullets her body was aching and she was bruised, everywhere! She was practically crawling at this point and finally the bullets stopped and she looked up to see her asshole of a combat instructor. "Now that I am thoroughly amused! Let's start the real training!" The green eyed devil said all too happily for her tastes "rule one! Never and I mean never! Show weakness like that again!" Harry waved his hands at her "shit like that will get you killed out in the field! It's different when you're in a mech, but outside of that tin can you are a sitting duck! Bowing your head shows weakness!" Harry pulled her up roughly "even if you are weak, you don't show it, bluff, flirt, make sarcastic comments, just keep your head up and your shoulders square and keep fighting, I don't care what you have to do to hide it" Harry had gone from 0-100 real quick, not even an hour in and he was already talking life and death. "Lighten up" she mumbled as she fell onto the teen's shoulder, Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her and heaved her up bridal style, she protested for a moment before losing all strength and simply sighing, he keenly remembered doing the same to a newly inducted Lució, Mercy had taken quite a few pictures but Lució hadn't minded instead thanking him for carrying the DJ back to his rooms, the boy was a bloody Saint he swore.

"I have a feeling we are going to get along great" sighed the Wizard.

-:-:-:-:-

Three months, three bloody fucking months and Hana hadn't absorbed a single one of his lessons, she refused to absorb them! He had done everything! He had her do every single course and lesson, He brought in Mercy, Amélie, and even bloody REYES to talk to her, REYES MAN! To give a pep-talk to a teenage girl! He felt like crying. Lució, bless his little musical heart, had befriended her and even attempted to get her to cooperate but she was too damn stubborn! Harry knocked back the shot, Törbjörn shook his head and took the alcohol away from him "lad, you're goin' ta poison yer self and yer way too young for this anyway" Mercy glared at his half sloshed form and sighed "This is about our young mech user isn't it?" Harry's face told her everything she needed to know. "Why don't you try to get to know her? See if you can match up some of your interests?" The doctor nudged the half dead Brit, his head fell onto the counter "mmkay" he mumbled, Angela sighed, that was the best she was going to get out of him. "Just try, King" she muttered as she helped him to his room.

-:-:-:-

Harry rubbed his arm and walked into the training room with a sour face, the cocky gamer leaned onto the door with and equally cocky smile "What are we training today?" She said "we're not training today" Harry crossed his arms and jerked his head to the right "we're taking a break" Hana's shock was plainly written on her face "Break? You don't take breaks! Break my back, sure! But not actual breaks!" came the flustered reply, Harry waved his hand in dismissal "what are your interests?" Hana gave him the most deadpan look in existence "oh yeah, right" Harry blushed and looked away "Mercy told me I need to make friends with you...before I give myself alcohol poisoning..." Wasn't exactly how he could start off an actual conversation with her, he didn't talk with girls outside of missions! and work! "So StarCraft huh?" Hana nodded slowly, she wasn't used to this side of him "I've never really played, but I've heard it's good" Harry commented sheepishly, and with that Hana exploded "Good?! Just Good?! No, it's the best! Tell me the fool who-" Harry stared in shock as the gamer fell into a long spiel explaining to him the glories of StarCraft.

An Hour later saw him sitting next to her in her room examining her PC, "So this button shoots this" Harry pointed at a key "No! That shoots out..." Hana paused and rubbed her chin "actually no, you're right" she tilted her head to the side and leaned back to stare up at him "for once" she ignored his indignant "HEY!" with a smirk. Hana crossed her arms and came to a decision "Harry!" The wizard turned to her with a blink "Every other day, you are coming here and learning to play StarCraft! I won't accept a no! Report here 6:00 P.M. SHARP!" She demanded of him while pointing her finger at his face "uh..." The younger was dumbfounded and simply nodded his affirmative.

Harry honestly didn't think making friends with the gamer would work, but somehow from whatever stroke of luck, it did. Harry learned Hana's way of doing things and determined that she would listen if he made his training more competitive, and promptly brought in Lució as the backup, worked like a charm. Hana was more attentive and driven as she strove to beat all of Lució's records and as a plus, she ignited Lució's own, though weak, competitive spirit.

Harry was still forced to come to her dorm to learn game mechanics and from Hana he had to learn how to like losing as the gamer beat his ass in StarCraft easier than he could beat hers in a fight, he honestly had started to lose on purpose because he found her victory dance adorable, and if she let him win, never publicly, of course, she would fake a pout.

It didn't surprise the older members of Overwatch at all when Hana finally snapped and forced her instructor into an actual date, Everyone knew how dense the teen could be and how keenly aware Hana was of his every move. It was cute how Hana danced around Harry and Harry just stood there with no idea of Hana's growing crush.

Hana rolled her eyes as she dragged Harry from the base and to a movie, she swore the boy probably wasn't even aware he had hormones! She had tried every trick in the book and had even Googled some more! And he still just tilted his head to the side and grinned like he was completely oblivious! He probably was! "Hana? What are we watching?" Her soon to be boyfriend asked her tentatively as he dug his feet into the ground to stop her charging. "Omnic's in Love" she replied curtly, she swore if he didn't get the hint.

"But isn't that a romance film? Why are we watching that?"

Hana's shoulders slumped, she gave up, she turned to stare at Harry and decided enough was enough, she grabbed his face with two hands and kissed her favorite dense idiot, she faintly heard hollering and wolf whistles in the background but she ignored them when Harry began to kiss her back. When they finally separated she stared at Harry's dazed face with her arms crossed.

"...is that why we're watching Omnic's in love? Because we can do the same thing watching Finding Nemo" and with those words, Hana knew she was doomed.

FIN


	5. Mercy x Harry

I got tomorrow, when I asked for yesterday  
Pairing : Mercy/Harry (MARRIED), implied!Genji/Mercy.  
Warnings: Angst,Sadness. Harry is dead,Teddy is an Overwatch agent! OOC.

Angela's general mood always seemed to change around Halloween, Genji thought as he rifled through his files, usually the doctor was happy and full of life but without fail each year she seemed to fold into herself and enter an almost trance like  
state for a week, and so did the older members of Overwatch, Jacks voice took on a bitter tone, Törbjörn and Reinhardt seemed to drown in alcohol as they sat in a dark room, Ana's silence seemed unending and even Reyes seemed angrier around Halloween.  
Genji was curious about these mood swings that always seemed to take place in October but didn't pry, he looked back down at his paperwork.

Angela felt the weight of his death on her shoulders every day, and it was worse, always worse, on Halloween. She sat in her small apartment that they had shared at her desk with her knees drawn up, the blinds drawn and a bottle of whiskey, the  
kind that went down like fire and burnt away awareness, it was her last bottle. She giggled drunkenly at the bottles label "Fire-whiskey!" She held it up to her face and grinned stupidly "I love you so!" She kissed the bottles rim before taking another  
gulp "but I can't find you, anywhere!" Her giggling turned into laughter and her laughter became choked "I-I can't find you anywhere!" Tears streamed down her pale face as she set the bottle on the table, she held her face with trembling hands "Why?  
Why, Can't I find you?" Memories flashed in front of her she screwed her eyes shut "Why did you go" She sobbed into her knees and moaned "Why didn't you take me too?" Her head shot back up to stare at the bottle of whiskey and growled "ITS ALL YOUR  
FAULT!" She screamed at the glass "DAMN YOU!" Angela held the bottle high over her head, the whiskey dripped from its open top onto her face as she readied to smash it onto the ground "Damn you" she fell back onto the chair, but it slipped from under  
her, she smashed into the ground along with the bottle her head hitting the wood floor with a thump and the bottles neck shattering, pieces of glass cutting into her cheek, The doctor didn't move from her place on the floor and started to laugh as  
the tears came again mixing with the blood and whiskey. this was how she had first met her husband, laying on the floor just like this and grinning like a loon, he couldn't even stand up but he still managed a stupidly cute pick up line.

Harry James Potter, the craziest, stupidest, most clever man she had ever met was lying on the floor with his legs and two ribs broken, a myriad of other wounds, along with a rather large pipe sticking from his abdomen and shit-eating grin on his  
face, a member of the Unspeakable's division of the British MI6, and an aristocrat with more titles then she could remember, had been captured by a group of terrorists called Death Eaters, a name which sounded cartoonish as all hell. The man had been  
tortured and absolutely coated in his own blood when Mercy and Törbjörn had found him pinned to the floor with the pole on top of some sort of ritual circle, and somehow he was still conscious his long black hair matted with blood and splayed in a  
pool around him, his body broken and bloodied but his emerald eyes stared up at them with clear curiosity like he wasn't in any pain. "Damn, I'm seeing angels" he grinned up at her, a sly look in his unnaturally green eyes "And I'm  
not even dead yet" Törbjörn's laughter rang throughout the halls when he caught sight of Mercy's flaming face, the older man grabbed hold of the pole and looked down at the Brit "Half-dead and yea still manage to get the lass to blush, I'm  
almost impressed" Mercy shook her head and continued to patch up the man as best as she could until back-up could show up.

Angela laid there for god knows how long, fading in and out of awareness until her pre-set alarm buzzed as it always did at 6 AM she groggily sat up brushing off glass and debris and clutched at her head and winced as her hand came in contact  
with a cut hidden in her blond hair "damn" she sighed pulling herself up and stumbling to the bathroom adjacent to her office and stared half-aware into her mirror, she snorted at the pathetic sight she made her white shirt was a mess of alcohol and  
blood, her hair was no better, the blond locks hanging limp spots of blood on the right and cuts littering her right cheek she moved to open the cabinet to retrieve a first aid kit and started to pick out glass, she would heal up the obvious wounds  
when she got back to the lab.

Genji nodded a greeting to the growling Reyes trying his hardest not to irritate the man as he skirted around him, he had been questioning many of the soldiers and workers that worked at the base to find out what had brought down the entire atmosphere  
and most if not all refused to respond to him, until one of the older women, a pretty woman with blond almost silver hair, half-focused eyes, and a long and brutal scar stretching across her face had invited him to tea, something about telling him  
a story and crumple-horned snorcack's, he had initially wanted to reject the offer but she had dragged him along to a secluded cafe nonetheless.

Luna smiled at the cyborg, a dreamy yet bitter smile she reserved only when she spoke about her brother and best friend Harry, she watched him take a seat and ignored the people giving them strange looks and sipped her tea, "You want to know about  
Harry?" The cyborg managed to look confused through his mask, interesting "Who?" Luna tapped her fingers against her cup "Harry! The one you want to know about!" He didn't answer so she continued, "Harry James Potter! Savior, Martyr, flirtatious hero,  
take your pick! I think he's a bit of an arse if you ask me" she winked at him and Genji nodded along to her tale, not quite paying attention. "He was code named: King..."  
Genji's attention was elsewhere, he stared at the moping figure of a blue haired youth that stared at Luna intensely. "And really it seemed Angela and Harry were meant for each other" Genji glared at the blue haired boy, he had a feeling he missed something  
important, "finally Harry and Angela ended up married, that flirt got down in one knee in the midst of the bloodiest battle you would ever find and proposed, you should have seen the enemy forces faces!" Luna happily rambled until her voice took on  
a dark undertone. "He died too young" Genji's neck snapped back at those words, who had died? He vaguely heard something about...his brain stalled in shock, Dr. Ziegler had been married? To a man she had saved...who had died? "Harry died at the age  
of 29 on Halloween" the cyborg slid his chair back with a loud squeak and turned on his heel, Luna smiled at his back "he'll do Angela good, I can feel it" Luna spoke to the boy who appeared behind her "don't you think so, Teddy Bear?" Teddy held  
the back of her chair with an white knuckled grip, "yeah...but he won't replace Harry" Luna rolled her eyes "this isn't about Harry, Teddy, it's about Mercy and her happiness" Luna tapped her temple "You know Harry, he only wanted his "Angel" happy  
no matter the cost" Teddy nodded slowly his lips pursed. Luna got up and dusted off imaginary dirt, "Please, Teddy, it's the least we can do, for everything Angela has done for Harry, and for us" she payed her bill with a dreamy smile and trotted  
out the door with one last glance thrown towards Teddy.

"It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it" He whispered, following soon after.

Fin

(Because I felt like a fluffy scene was needed, I'm adding Living! Harry and Mercy)

Scene I: Wedding day blues

Mercy rushed around looking for her fiancé the reception was starting soon and she couldn't find the wizard anywhere! She shook her head, the intricate design her hair was wrapped in coming loose, Ana jogged up to her side, the dark blue dress  
fitted her perfectly and the gold embellishments were perfectly matched "Did you check the bathroom? He might be in there" Ana pointed to the door at the other side of the venue, Angela nodded and rushed off without a word, she pushed the door open  
to the Men's room "Harry? Darling?" She hesitantly walked inside and lo and behold her future Husband stood by the unnecessarily ornate sink, he held his head and was muttering to himself, his long hair was tied up into a pony tail the green ribbon  
she had given as a gag gift held his hair up faithfully. "Harry, are your alright?" The man jerked his head up and stared at her with no recognition for a second "Angel?" His face changed instantly to the warm flirty smile he always had on "you look  
gorgeous, Angel!" He was quick to compose himself and quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "Harry" Angela turned to face him with serious eyes "are you okay?" Harry's eyes were always so expressive,  
but the green gaze seemed to shut down at the question, the reception was starting and she heard the muffled music through the door, she stared into his green eyes "are you having second thoughts, about this" Angela gestured at her surroundings, Harry's  
eyes widened "NO! I mean no, Angel, it's not that! I'm fine!" He held onto her hands almost desperately he pulled her into a hug "are you having second thoughts, about us?" She whispered into his ears, The wizard went still, he slowly pulled  
away and looked into her eyes "are you?" He said quietly, Angela sagged at the question a determined grin growing on her face, inadvertently mirroring Harry's own slow forming smile "Never" She felt warm as Harry's insecurity seemed to disappear at  
her words, he held her manicured hands to his lips and kissed it "Never". Harry's face quickly transformed into a grin "well we better get going" he winked at her, leading her out of the bathroom "wouldn't want to miss our own wedding now do we? Unless..."  
He wiggled his eyebrow and Angela gave an exasperated sigh "the Angel would like to skip straight to the honeymoon" The medics eyes shone brightly. 


End file.
